Live, Laugh & Love
by Kelilia
Summary: When Rose asks Adrian to kiss her, he does. Dimitri see them, and leaves. Rose is devasted, but gradually feels better. After four months Dimitri returns... RosexAdrian and maybe a little Dimitri in ther too ;D Suck at summarys.I don't own Vampire Academy
1. Kiss

**Chapter One**

"Why don't you ever use compulsion on me?"

He laughed. "Half the fun is that your so difficult."

An idea occured to me. "Do it."

He gave me a sidewaays glance. "Do what?"

"Do it. use compulsion on me to make me want to kiss you"

"Why? Thats pretty weird you know. I don't get a lot of people asking me to make them want to kiss me." He laughed

"Please? Its for my counsling"  
"

Some screwed up counsling." He sighed, but looked at me. Right at me. And I looked back, I stared into his eyes. It felt like I was drowning, in a good way. I sighed a happy sigh, content with the state of euorphia I was in. But I wanted to kiss him, kiss him so badly, that it started to hurt. He stood there for a minute. Then he leaned in and...

I felt electricity run through me. He was no longer using compulsion, yet I still wanted to kiss him. And he kissed me. Suprisingly, I loved it. One arm went around his neck, and the other gripped his back, pulling him toward me. He was starting to react, starting to reliaze I truly wanted him, but then he pulled away.

Our gazes locked. I felt my lips threatening to smile, and stifled a laugh. One of joy. Happiness. Something I hadn't been feeling much lately. He then frowned and pointed behind me.

Dimitri stood there, broken.

**Sorry that was short, As soon as I get a review I'll put the next chapter up! I loves the motaviation xD**

**~Keli~**


	2. Love

Chapter Two

RPOV

I looked at him, and saw that his usual exterior was gone. It took a lot to do it, but he was broken. _Rose! You did this!_ The voice in my head screamed at me.

"How, why?!" He pretty much yelled at me. Good thing this hall was deserted.

Then I reliazed how much I would miss him if he left. The little voice shouted triumphantly.

"I didn't do anything. It...it was... an accident. Its not what you think." I realized how small and stupid I had just sounded. Tears were growing behind my eyes, but I couldn't let them out. I just couldn't.

His sadness flared to anger. "I though you loved me! I...I was prepared to give up everything for you! Then you repay me with this!" He shouted, shooting a glare at Adrian.

The tears fell. "No. I was just...doing what my counselor said." The tears were falling heavily, and I knew this was a losing battle.

"Well, that saves me the trouble of saying no to Tasha for the second time." He glared at me, and goosebumps rose on my arms.

Tasha? I thought he told her no! "Wh...wha...what?" I tried to sound angry. Kinda hard when your flooding the world with your tears.

"Goodbye Miss. Hathaway." He said stonily, shooting us each a glare before walking away.

Tiny bit of APOV

I couldn't believe it. Belikov was leaving. Rose was mine. Too many things rushed into my head at once, but I ignored it all. Rose was my balm, and though she stood there crying, she helped me. It may same cruel to think this...but I knew I was better for her. Belikov would throw her aside at the first sign of doubt, but I would wait for her. I would know she would gain control.

My little daphmir was finally mine.

-  
DPOV

My Roza, She betrayed me! How could she...I was planning on forever with her. We both were, or so I thought. Who else has she been with? My thoughts traveled as I walked towards Tasha's cabin she was staying in for the week again.

I knocked on the door and her friendly face looked at me. "Why hello Dimka!" She said, putting on one of thoose flirty smiles. I didn't want to bothered with flirting, so I just nodded and let myself in.

"Um...Come on in?" She looked at me uncomfortably, so I just smiled. "Tasha, I've come to accept your request." I didn't look at her at all, afraid she would see through me as Rose use too.

But Rose was gone now. For a while, it was going to be just me and Tasha. "That's wonderful! We need to go tell Headmistress Kirova immediately!" She beamed at me, and I could tell she was on the verge of jumping and squealing.

I nodded. "Yes, lets go." I started to walk out the door, but she grabbed my arm. Not in an offensive way, but a wait-I-want-to-ask-you-something way. I turned around.

"Dimka, whats wrong?" She had a worried look on her face, and I could tell she saw through me. But I just shoke my head. "Nothing. Nothings wrong." She nodded, and we walked off. To see the Headmistress. To leave Rose. The thought of it hurt me, but I knew I had to move on.

RPOV

Adrian took me in his arms and carried me to his dorm. When we were there he set me in his lap and held me tightly. When the tears dried up I looked up at him.

I saw him as if I was seeing him for the first time. His emerald eyes stared back at me, filled with love and concern. Even the light in the dorm bounced off his hair! He held my tightly and never looked away.

I smiled and snuggled in closer to him. "Thanks. For everything." I said quietly into his chest. He said nothing in return, but I knew what he meant. It was no problem, nothing to him. just like with Dimitri, we shared a thousand words without saying anything.

Then I realized, I loved Adrian. Loved him with every broken bit of my being Dimitri left behind when he told me he would leave. I don't know why, but he suddenly turned perfect. The perfect person to mend the heart Dimitri broke.

I left his lap, and he nodded at me, expecting me to say I wanted to leave like I usually did. Instead, I kissed him. For a second he didn't react, he must have been pretty surprised, but then he kissed me back.

I saw hope when I kissed him. Something I never thought I would see again. All to soon he pulled away and chuckled. "Little Daphmir, maybe you should turn around." And I did.

Lissa and Christen stood in the doorway, there mouths and eyes wide open.

**I know, its weird, but I'm a bit brain dead. any ideas? I'd like some! Thankies!**

**~Keli**~


	3. Ah Memories

Chapter Three

And I blushed, I hate to admit it, but I blushed. A million of thoughts rushed through the bond. _Are you serious? You and Adrian? I knew it! I knew it! I mean, your perfect for each other!_ I just stared at her suprised face. Then I nodded and hugged Adrian, and her eyes, if it were even possible, got wider.  
Christian laughed and Lissa nudged him. He shut up immediately, and eyed the two of us. I glared at him.  
"So you and Adrian huh?" He laughed again. Again, Lissa nudged him. "Umm..." I looked at Adrian and back at Lissa, trying to decide what to do. "Lets go talk somewhere...else?"  
"Yes!" Lissa nodded enthusiasticly and I knew it would be a long night. I kissed Adrian and left the room with Lissa and Christian. We went to the library, because girls weren't _suppose_to be in the boys dorms. Especially Moroi boys.  
When we got there we took a seat at the most deserted table. "Spill!" Lissa demanded. I thought about it, and finally decided it couldn't hurt that much.  
" Well...I kissed Adrian and we just sort of...connected? And now...you know, we're together." This was one of those rare times when I felt uncomfotable, so I looked some where else while I was saying this. "Wait. Why did you kiss Adrian in the first place?" My brown eyes turned to stare into Lissa's Jade ones. I opened my mouth to speak when...  
"So, how are you gonna do it?" Christian had to ask. I shot him a glare and he smirked back.  
As much as I hate to admit it, I don't hate Christian. He's just annoying as hell, and doesn't know when to shut up. In a way, we're just too much alike.  
"For _your_ information, he doesn't even go to this school. He's above the rules." I replied, repeating the words Adrian had said so many times before.  
"Hey, you never answered my question!" Lissa tried to sound offended, but she couldn't. It wasn't her. "Councler told me to." quietly came out of my mouth.  
"Some screwed up councler." Christian said under his breath, from across the table. _Some screwed up councler_. Exactly what Adrian said before he kissed me. Exactly what started one relationship, and had ruined another. I couldn't take it. I ran out of the library, to where I didn't know, maybe my dorm, the cafetiria, somewhere. But it didn't matter where. I couldn't talk to them today, couldn't talk to them ever, and at that thought, I knew I was ruined.

-  
LPOV

Rose ran from the room.  
My heart filled with concern. I knew she knew it, but she didn't care. Not now. I wish I knew why, but she was broken. Destroyed. Just like Guardian Belikiov was when he left.  
"Oh!" I cried. Heads turned to me, but I didn't care. I had to tell Rose, I had to tell her her meantor left. She had to know. It may hurt her more, but again, I didn't care.  
And with that, I pulled Christian with me out of the room to find Rose.

-  
RPOV

I finally stopped in a deserted hall. I stooped over, breathing heavily, because I had just run completely across campus. Then the memories came rushing back.  
_Time stopped as he reached out and cupped my face into his hands. He brought his mouth down and brushed it against my lips. It was barely a kiss but soon increased becoming heady and deep.  
"No, I've learned my self control." "No you haven't. You put on a good face and most of the time you do stay in control. But sometimes you can't and sometimes..." I leaned forward and said the rest in a whisper. "You don't want to." Before he realized what was happening, I kissed him. Our lips met, and when I felt him kiss back, I knew I was right.  
I felt electricity run through me. He was no longer using compulsion, but I still wanted to kiss him. And he kissed me. I loved it. One arm went around his neck, and the other gripped his back, pulling him toward me. But then he pulled away._  
When I snapped out of it I was breathing heavily. I saw Eddie standing near me. "Rose! Are you OK?" He gasped. I shook my head and reliazed I was crying. I wiped away the tears and tried to stand up. When I couldn't, Eddie reached over and helped me.  
"Rose." He said quietly. I looked up, suprised from the serious tone he was using. "Rose, the Queen is here. She wants to talk to you."

**After next chapter its going to go forward a few months, so I'm actually getting somewhere. 5 reviews till I put up the next chapter! Thanks for all the supports everyone ;)**

**~Keli~**


	4. Meet Queen Tatiana!

Chapter Four

I gaped. The Queen?! Last time I saw her, she accused me of having sex with.  
Dimitri. He must have told. He was one of the few who knew about that conversation with the Queen. I shook my head, I never thought someone like him would stoop so low! I sat crying for a couple minutes, because now I knew my world was about to end.  
Once I regained control, I looked at Eddie. He figured out what my thoughts were and pointed me to where the Queen was. On the way there, I remembered my last meeting with the bitch.  
"Umm...Your Magesty, there's been some kind of mistake. Theres nothing going on between Adrian and me." "Do you think I'm an Idiot?" she asked me. Yes. As a matter of fact I did. "No Your Magesty." "Well, thats a start. Theres no point in lying to me. People have seen you together, here and at school. I saw you myself in the courtroom." Adrian had choosen that time to give me a quick hug. Smart one. "I've heard all the illicit details about whats going on and I'm going to stop it right now. Adrian Ivashkov is not going to run off with some cheap dhaphmir girl, so you might as well rid yourself of that dillusion right now.  
Rid yourself of that dillusion right now.  
That dillusion right now.  
Dillusion Was that all my life was? Some big giant dillusion gift wrapped and sent to me in a pretty package? "Miss. Hathaway! Watch where you're going!" I looked up. There in front of me stood a guardian, and it took me a minute to registar there features.  
"Oh! Sorry Yuri!" I tried to walk past her, but she stopped me. "The Queen wanhts to talk to you. She is staying over there." Yuri gestured to one of the nearbye cabins and I walked over there. I knocked on the door and the Queen opened it. "Miss. Hathaway. Or are you Mrs. Ivashkov now?" She sneered. I gaped, this was hardly fair!  
"What do you mean, Your Magesty?" I asked innocently. I was starting to get good at that.  
"You know exactly what I mean Miss. Hathaway. I excpected better of you. But now everything has changed. As I said before, I can't decide if your a gaurdian or not, but I can decide whos you are. Rose, you may no longer become Vasilisa's gaurdian. Goodbye." And with that, she left the room.  
I don't know how long I stood there, but I know it was a very long time. Adrian came and took me too my dorm, and I was reminded of last time, when we went to his dorm. That made me cry harder. That day, I cried harder than I ever have before.  
When I was done, I looked up at Adrian. "I have to tell them." I was suprised at how small and hoarse my voice sounded.  
"Tell them what Little Dhaphmir?" Adrian was suprised. "EVERYTHING!, EVERYTHING! Don't you get it?! I have to tell them everything. And Lissa... I have to tell Lissa I'm not going to be her gaurdian." My voice suddenly grew feirce and I stood up. I was angry. Ruined. Devestated. Terrified. Depressed. All theese emotions were swirling around me...I couldn't control them. I was breathing heavily, and crying again. Everything was going wrong. I couldn't help it. I ran over and hugged Adrian as soon as I could. He tilted my head up and kissed my, it was a deep passionate kiss. And I thought I knew where we were going...Which I did NOT think was a good idea when we were in the Queens bedroom. But he pulled away. I was calm enough now to walk back, but I knew I was still going to tell them.

When we got back, we headed straight to Lissa, who, for some reason, was in my room. When we got there, she wrapper her arms around me. "ROSE! Are you OK? I was so worried! I thought something happened!" She said this all very very fast. I glanced at Adrian and started telling my...tale? "Lissa...Something I have to tell you. Me and Dimitri...before he left, we kind of..." I tried to think of the right wording for this. "Had a thing for eachother."

Ok, I lied! sorry don't kill me! The next chapter will be short, than the one after that will go forward...i think =P leave me reviews!!! I lufs em :) so press the green button, its calling to you!

~Keli~ 


	5. Lissa Knows

A million thoughts rushed through the bond. "Omigosh! Why didn't you tell me?" Her expression was hurt, yet excited at the same time. I shook my head and tears began to fall. I didn't know if I could do this. No! The little voice was suddenly back in my head. No! You have to! You have to do this!  
"Liss... I just couldn't. If I would've told you, everything wouldv'e been ruined. I know I can trust you...But what if you and Christan get at it in your love nest and you tell him? Then he got mad at me and told Kirova? That wouldn't have been very good. At all." Lissa seemed to understand me, because everyone left me alone, which was what I had wanted in the first place.  
Then Christian came and sat by me. Why does he have to do that?! Always come in when I didn't want him too.  
"Rose...You know I wouldn't have told anyone." Than he went. I now understood what there was between the two of us, we didn't hate eachother, we didn't even not like eachother. We were friends, and in a way, pretty good ones at that.  
So I went to face the rest of the year. Not by myself, but with Christian, Adrian, and Lissa.

Short, I know. But I needed to get past that convo! Thanks for putting up with meh, and check out my other R/A Fanfic, We Met At A Bar.

Oh! I'm going to put a couple new people in, so If you want to be in the story, fill this out!

Name (first and last please!) - Age-  
Occupation (Teacher, student, random passerby or just let me pick?) -  
Breed (Moroi, Dhampir, Strogoi, or the new on I'm gonna throw in?) - Gender-  
Personality-  
Describe your wardrobe (Random colors? Goth? Nothing...?) - You want anyone to fall for you? (Yes, I said ANYONE!) - Anything else? -

Thankies! ~Keli~ 


	6. Two Teachers, One Returned, and Two Myst

**Megan, if you could describe your looks (_Yes I'm going to add that as something you need to say_) more I'll put them in if thats ok?**

"We have some new people here today!" Headmistress Kirova announced to the school, several weeks later. Well, they made it for field experience at least.

I leaned back into Adrians lap and smiled at him. You wouldn't believe how far we've gone - actualy, you probaly would. either way, we got pretty far. He smoothed my hair as we watched to see who it was.

"First, i would like to introduce you to a new teacher for our dhaphmirs, Guardian Clark!" Kirova announced, in an excited tone. A woman who looked to be in her twenties waved at us all. It sounds wrong, seeing as I'm 99.9% sure I'm a girl, but this teacher was nice! I could tell Adrian was having the same thoughts when he smiled and waved back. I playfully punched him, and he turned down so he was smiling and waving at me instead. Giggling, I moved closer to Lissa.

"And then, there will be a new teacher for our Moroi, who will be the fire users new teacher. Let me introduce Miss. Keli Demon!" She sounded so much like a game show host that I couldn't resist laughing. Well it was that and remembering why the other teacher left. One of the kids started him on fire, and the whole school watched him run of campus ablaze. Lissa shushed me so my gaze turned to Keli.

She was thin and semi-pale as most Moroi. Her black hair hung to her waist and had red streaks. She did NOT look like a teacher. she had a red and black plaid miniskirt, torn fishnet stockings, and ear and nose ring,a pair of gothic boots, a corsetish shirt, long red dangly earrings, and a red and black plaid hairband. All and all, she looked weird. I don't excpect anything like that in anyone, especialy a teacher. She stood there, not waving or smiling, but staring, then ran.

_What was that all about?_ The little voice wondered, but I pushe her out of my head, and went back by Adrian.

Kirova announced the final teacher, and a familiar face walked in.

Dimitri.

How could he think of coming back? His cold stare circled the crowd, only to meet mine. Right then and there I wanted to yell and scream at how unfair he was being, how I hadn't done anything. That was, until I felt a familiar nervous feeling in my stomach.

My glance suddenly turned from cold to worried, and my gaze circled the room, only to land on two people.

Standing right behind Dimitri were two girls, one Strogoi and one...well...I couldn't figure out what it was, it looked as if Dimitri had let them in. In any other case I wouldv'e attacked them right away, but this was a different case.

The two girls looked exactly alike.

**To get ing the story-**

**Name (first and last please!) -**

**Age-  
Occupation (Teacher, student, random passerby or just let me pick?) -  
Breed (Moroi, Dhampir, Strogoi, or the new on I'm gonna throw in?) -**

**Gender-  
Personality-  
Describe your wardrobe (Random colors? Goth? Nothing...?) -**

**You want anyone to fall for you? (Yes, I said ANYONE!) -**

**Anything else? -**

**What do you look like? -**

**Maybe one or more teacher, and I need the two girls, if anyone wants to be them. Just say your one of them and I'll pick two people!**

**Thanks! ~Keli~**


	7. The Strogoi and the Freak

Adrian felt me stiffen, and followed my gaze. he gasped, and looked like he was going to faint. In any other situation, I wouldv'e laughed my head of. But right now...was not a good time. I showed Lissa, Eddie, Christian, and soon the whole side I was on knew. And, well, when half the room is waving there hands in the air you need to pick one of them.

But she picked the wrong person. "Yes Mr. Zeklos?" Kirova asked, pointing at him.

"Whats up with the Strogoi and the freak standing next to her?" Honestly, I had a kinder thing in mind then saying something. She must have agreed, because Kirova all the sudden got a stern look on her face. " For YOUR information Mr. Zelkos, That Strogoi girl is really a girl that is three parts human, and one part Moroi. Her name is Kyra."

Kyra smiled shyly and waved at all of us. She was tall, with red skin and blue eyes. Now that I actually looked, her eyes only had the tiniest ring of red around them. Her Skin was chalky though, so hey, don't blame me!

"And this Freak," Continued Kirova, and I could tell she was starting to get pissed. "Is Lydia. She, is three quarters Moroi, and one quarter human." That was intresting. I wondor if she could use magic? but that would have to wait till later.

When I looked at Lydia she was jumping up and down waving at everyone. That was intresting...I turned my gaze to Dimitri.

Dimitri stared at me. But not lovingly as he used to. His eyes were filled with hate, and the tinyist bit of regret.

And it didn't feel the same.

I didn't feel the need to be close to him, to touch him, to do...things with him. Now he realy was just my teacher.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-in roses dream-

I was in the woods, not the usual spot today?

"Your dream stalking me again!" I scolded Adrian. I did really need the sleep though. Staying up all night doing dirty stuff in my dreams with Adrian was kind of exhausting.

"Again?" Said a voice from behind a tree. I was pretty sure that wasn't Adrian...It was closer to Lissa's voice then him.

"Umm...Who are you?" I followed the voice to behind the tree. It looked like it was somebody I'd only seen once before.

"Lydia? Just the person I'd wanted to talk to." And now even more. This means Lydia had specialiazed in spirit, right? Well, no better way to ask then straight and to the face-I mean point. "Lydia, what did you specialize in?"

"Hmm...Well thats a tough one. Apparently water, fire, air, earth, and this new one Vasilissa told me about? Yeah...I don't get it." I just stared at her. Nobody had ever specialized in all of the elements. Except for one person we had known about...was it the first Moroi queen?" I'd have to look into it.

"And Lydia, can you tell me about your family at all?"

"Sure. My mom and dad sent me here, because they thought if it was good enough for the last Dragonmir, it was good enough for the way here I met Dimitri, and he had a Strogoi girl. I panicked, but he told me about her and well....theres one more thing. Can I trust you?"

I nodded. I knew I would probaly tell half the school but hey, everything gets screwed up when I'm around!

"Well...Me and Kyra are twins. Our mom had to get me taken out, because apparently it kills Dhaphmirs if they have Moroi babies. I'm only mostly Moroi, because I took part of Kyra's Moroi. So anyway, I was put in a Moroi to be born. When I was born they never bothered to tell me anything, so I just figured it out today. the same day as you." She stared at me after saying that so fast. I stared back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia POV

This was one of the few moments, where I wasn't happy. I was terribly angry at myself, the world, and for some reason this Rose standing right by me. why won't she say anything! Gosh...Leave me hanging why doncha. So I cut off the dream.

When I woke up I was happy. Odd, really. Either way, it was time to start another day. I happily went off to start another day.

Weird, I know, and I think I have enough people now. I'll put students in within the next few for putting up with me!

~Keli~


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I know everyone hates theese, but I have to put one up. I haven't updated in a while, sorrrrrrry! I have been busy. I'm working on it like, right now though, so it should be up sometime this week. Sorrry! And for my other stories, I'm working on them too.

Thank you guys soooo much for putting up with me xD ~Keli~ 


	9. The Dance Part 1

i woke up confused, yet joyful. after lydia was gone, adrian came and um...cheered me up.

_"hey." came a voice easily recognized._

_"adrian!!!!" i squealed and ran over to the voice._

_"whats the rush? not that i don't like it little dhaphmir."_

_this didn't seem like him. we were usually making out by now. i looked into his eyes and could tell he was worried._

_"adrian...whats wrong?" my voice was small and worried._

_he smiled a lazy smile, one that i had grew to love._

_"a bit nervous."_

_"aw...why? your never nervous."_

_"well...i wanted to know if you would go to that dance with me tonight? it would be fun!"_

_hey, did you know i'm an awsome actress?_

_"now why would i go to the dance with you? what have you ever done for me? but i'll go anyway! mostly 'cause i hear they have amazing punch."_

_then...we went farther. much farther. so much further, that in this teen rated story i can't tell you about it._

a knock on the door ruined my perfect flashback.

"knock knock!" came an unkown voice from outside the door.

Or almost unkown. Seems Lydia had taken up the role of my new BFF.

"Coming! I'm kinda getting ready for class." I shoved on a sweatshirt and opened the door.]'

"We don't have class today because of the dance nowletmeinwehavetofindtheperfectdresses!!!!!!" Lydia can hold her breath real well...Nice lungs.

She was automatically by my dresser. She yanked out a black dress. THE one. THE one in the back I was trying to forget ever had a story behind it.

"Ohmigosh! This dress is purrrfect for you!" Lydia drew out the r's and made it sound like a cat. purrrrfect. purrrr. purr. Get it? Good. I don't.

"Try it on!" She threw it at me and pushed me away then started looking through my stuff again, occasionally yelling "ooh!" and "Ahh!" and "purrfect!"

**_Sorry I haven't updated foreva!! I had it perfectly written...then I lost it. So now I'm starting over. This is the very first part, but I gurantee some amazing action in the next chapter. luv ya all for the reviews I need the motivation your giving me!! Sorry this chapter might suck..._**

**_~Keli~_**


	10. Dance Part 2

I walked toward the bathroom and slipped on the black was a little small, but it has been almost a year I think. Either way, I could NOT wear it.

"Um Lydia?" I yelled to her, zipping up the back of the dress.

"Ya Hon!" She opened the bathroom door and peeked inside. Ever heard of knocking?

"This dress, well I cant wear it."

"Why?" Her innocent blue eyes stared at me.

"Its...to small." it was a little.

"It looks fine to me! Here, let me help you with the zipper." I gave in and turned around. Right as she was zipping it up, I got the feeling in my stomach that started making its way up and eventualy... well, lets just say im glad i got to the toilet in time for it to come out.

"Ohmigosh! Rose, are you okay?!" Lydia gasped. No. No I was not.

"Yeah, i'm fne. Hey, can you pick out a different dress for me? Pretty please?"

Lydia groaned and stomped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Then I panicked.

First of all, I couldn't go to the dance if i was sick. I honestly hope that didnt happen again because that would NOT be good.

Second, I hadn't had me period in 2 months.

Now how did I just reliaze that?

"Rose I found the perfect dress for you!" Came Lydia's voice from outside the door.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ha ha i just realized. Sadly, this is the cliffiest part so far!!! But im going to keep writing cause im bored.**

**----------------------------------------------**

Well, Mine as well get in the dress so I can leave faster! I needed to talk to Lissa straight away.

Lydia opened the door and threw in a dress from my earlier years. You know how you have phases? One of mine was the dress-like-a-slut phase, which was the first year after we left the academy. this dress was strapless, silky red colored, that went down to a little over mid-thigh and clung tightly to my body. Hm, I must have like gained weight while I was gone, lost it, then gained it again or something because that dress fit.

I walked out of the bathroom and flipped open my cellphone, ready to call lissa.

"Rose, you look amazing!" Gasped Lydia. I shushed her and sat on my bed.

Ring! Ring! "Rose whats wrong?!" Yeah, I never actually called Lissa, considering I always knew where she was.

"Lissa get over here right now! I think I might be pregnant!"

**Yeah Yeah all cliché and stuff whatever J Whenever I get to the dance theres gonna be action, so probably not next chapter but the one after that. I feel so bad I'll try and type fast! Umm I'll be gone the week after next week though so yeahh **

**Sorry if its crap 1. I wrote this from the top of my head. 2. I'm tired :( 3. I haven't written in 4ever! 4. I keep getting distracte- OMG A KITTY! KIT- DOGGY!**

**~Keli~**


End file.
